


Primer celo juntos

by dianix5



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianix5/pseuds/dianix5
Summary: Espero les haya gustado, mil disculpas por la cantidad de errores que seguramente se encontraron, estoy trabajando en ello y buscando a alguien que me ayude a corregir cosas que posiblemente no soy capaz de ver, y un especial agradecimiento Capist por haberse hecho esto posible.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Fenrir
Kudos: 1





	Primer celo juntos

Jason estaba siguiendo a Loki por los pasillos de aquella mansión interminable, tenía un nudo en el estomago y sus manos sudaban; esto, sin embargo era meramente preocupación por Fenrir, se sentía algo culpable de no haber podido venir antes, aunque sabe muy en el fondo de su mente que hizo hasta lo imposible por liberarse de sus amigos, en el preciso instante en el que supo que su omega estaba en celo la apuesta le supo a pura mierda, quería, no, necesitaba ver al rubio, asegurarse que estaba bien y cuidar de él. Pero el mas que nadie debía imaginarse que no lo dejarían perder tan fácilmente, no importaba que todo en su interior estuviera retorciéndose al imaginar a su chico sufriendo, lo peor es que lo que dijo Peter en el supermercado sólo empeoro las cosas, incluso sabiendo que estaba al cuidado de sus padres y que estos probablemente cuidaría bien de Fenrir como habrán hecho en muchísimas ocasiones, el Wayne-Kent necesitaba verlo por si mismo. Y ni siquiera las miradas hostiles que le dio Thor, ni las amenazas sutiles que le dio el señor Loki iban a impedírselo. 

Había prometido al señor Loki que no haría nada inapropiado, este le afirmo que luego de haberle dado un supresor a su hijo ahora se encontraba en mejores condiciones, que no necesitaba de ningún alfa midgardiano para satisfacerse, ese comentario casi lo hace bufar, al recordar todas las veces en las que Fenrir había lloriqueado por su polla, la cosa es que a diferencia de lo que todos creen apreciaba demasiado su vida, además estaba a punto de ver a Fen, no iba a arruinar esto. “Recuerda nuestra conversación, sino será la última vez que pongas un pie en esta casa, ¿Esta claro?”. Jay asintió con simpleza antes de adentrarse a la habitación de Fenrir cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo conocer este lado de la vida de Fenfen, quería saberlo todo del rubio, como había decorado todo, si tenía algo en las paredes, tal vez algo de él, así como Jason tenía una fotografía de Fenrir en un cajón cerrado con llave, el problema es que no estaba preparado para aquel aroma, estaba por toda la habitación y lo estaba embriagando demasiado rápido, era tan intenso y exquisito que sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerro los ojos, el era un maldito hijo de Kripton, su padre era superman por el amor de dios, podía resistir el rico, maravilloso y dulce olor a miel de Fenrir, ¿Verdad? 

Tal vez no, porque uno, a medida que se acercaba a la cama el olor se volvía aun más penetrante y dos porque a escasos metros de él, Fenrir se encontraba delicadamente posado sobre su cama, sin camisa, sudado, rojo desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus orejas, con los labios entreabiertos, aún seguía tenía fe en si mismo, él podía resistir, Jason eran una alfa fuerte claro que sí. Lo que no estaba en sus planes y termino por romperlo fue el gemido que salió de los labios del rubio, fue tan bajo y ronco, que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, hasta que escucho otro, y otro, cada uno hacía que su polla reaccionara de forma violenta, es que no eran simple gemidos al azar, cada vez que Fenrir lo hacia su nombre iba en ellos, el maldito príncipe estaba gimiendo el nombre de Jason, y para el horror o placer del chico Fen tenía una almohada entre sus piernas y se estaba frotando contra ella, ¿Cómo no había notado eso antes? 

“¿Vas a seguir viéndome como estúpido o harás algo al respecto?” Jason salto en su lugar al escuchar la voz del rubio, entonces si lo había escuchado llegar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama al lado de Fenrir y tomo la almohada que el rubio tenía entre las piernas ganándose un gruñido por parte del rubio que lo hizo sonreír, aunque le tomo mucha fuerza de voluntad no llevarse la almohada a la nariz, la esencia del omega estaba ahí, y sin ella pudo notar que el ojiazul estaba mojado, totalmente listo para él, “Sabes amor, le he prometido a tu padre que no iba a hacerte nada inapropiado, y como que planeo mantener esa promesa”. Como era de esperarse el rubio no estaba para nada feliz con eso e incluso creyó escuchar un “hijo de puta” de la boca de Fen. 

Iba a hacer otra broma cuando sintió la mano de Fenrir sobre su pierna, su omega lucia tan perdido y vulnerable mientras suplicaba sin ni siquiera decir una palabra, es que no era necesario, sus ojos lo decían y Jasón simplemente ya no podía seguir resistiéndose a eso, trago saliva y luego subió una mano al rostro del rubio quien se froto contra su mano, “Eres tan hermoso, amor, mírate, extendido y listo para mi”, es que Fen había abierto sus piernas ligeramente y prácticamente podía saborearlo, la cosa es que no podía simplemente follar al omega así sin más, vino aquí a cuidar de él y eso es lo que iba a hacer. 

Dejo el rostro del rubio y este protesto de nuevo al perder contacto con Jasón, pero este ultimo ya se encontraba entre medio de las piernas del rubio, froto la cintura ajena un momento antes de retirar los pantalones y tuvó que morderse el interior de la mejilla hasta sangrar cuando se enfrento a la piel desnuda del asgardiano, ignoro el dolor de su polla aún dentro de sus apretados jeans y pasos sus manos por las piernas pálidas de Fen, lo que hace a continuación es torturar al rubio pegando sus labios en sus muslos, ambas piernas tenían marcas de sus dientes que nunca terminaban de desaparecer por completo porque siempre hacia nuevas y nuevas.  
Pero Fen lucía tan desarmado y dolorido que no tuvo corazón para que los juegos duraran mayor tiempo, y en cuestión de segundos tenía una de sus manos deslizándose entre las mejillas del trasero del rubio, donde sus dedos se empaparon casi de inmediato mientras los frotaba en el agujero del chico antes de finalmente introducirlos en él; Fen era apretado y cálido, perfecto tomando cualquiera cosa que Jason le diera, es que apenas el rubio lo sintió en su interior se apretó a su alrededor y comenzó a mover su cuerpo para también frotar su polla en contra de las sabanas.

Jason se toma su tiempo para atender al rubio, moviendo sus dedos con perfecta gracia dentro de Fenrir quien es un lio de quejas y lloriqueos al sentir como el pelinegro roza sus dedos en su próstata una y otra vez, a veces Jay podía ser bastante duro consigo mismo en bastantes aspectos de su vida, excepto en esto, había estudiado y aprendido como funcionaba el cuerpo de Fen, sabía donde y como tocar para tenerlo suplicando, pero sobre todo para hacer que se viniera más rápido, cosa bastante útil para aquellas ocasiones en las que se tomaban una par de minutos para “ir al baño”. Una sacudida del cuerpo de Fen basto para enfocarlo de nuevo, estaba resistiendo a venirse, cosita, si todo salía bien estaba iba a ser la primera de muchas veces. 

“¿Puedes correrte para mi amor? Estoy aquí, te tengo”, murmuro antes de pegar sus labios al muslo de fenrir tomando por segunda vez en la noche la tierna piel del omega entre sus dientes, esto provoco que su chico se corriera con fuerza con su cara enterrada en la cama. Espero pacientemente que los temblores del chico fueran disminuyendo para sacar sus dedos y cuando por fin el rubio le regalo una mirada Jason chupos sus propios dedos disfrutando de la mirada aterrorizada que Fenrir le estaba dando ahora. “Creo que me gusta esto”. Dijo en un tono jocoso luego de ver como el omega ahora se ponía rojo de la vergüenza. 

No paso mucho tiempo de esta calma antes de que Fen estuviera necesitado de nuevo, y ahora que había probado lo bien que sabía su chico iba a obtener todo de él. Tomo uno de los almohadas libres para colocarlas en la espalda baja del omega, y lo dejo sólo un momento para deshacerse de su camisa, sentía que se estaba quemando por todas y su polla suplicaba por atención, pero Jason estaba dejando eso para el final, aunque se moría por enterrarse profundamente en su bebé se prometió darle al menos dos o tres orgasmos antes. Cuando volvió su atención al rubio la polla de este ya estaba erguida y pesada frente a sus ojos con gotas de pre-semen goteando de ella como si no acaba de venirse hace menos de veinte minutos, Jay sonrió ante tal espectáculo antes de tomarla en su boca arrancando un grito de la boca del omega. La lengua hábil del Wayne-Kent recorría la longitud del rubio mientras usaba una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos, era una imagen bastante pecaminosa, tanto que Fen aparto de la mirada de lo que estaba pasando, aunque Jay no iba a dejar que hiciera eso, porque sintió como se apartaba. “Fen, amor, mírame, por favor, necesito que me muestres esa bonita carita tuya mientras te doy otro orgasmo”, susurro el alfa de una forma tan suave y amorosa que el corazón del rubio martillo con fuerza en su pecho, al verlo de nuevo pudo ver al aun con los labios cerca de su polla, pero esta vez estaban rojos y sus ojos vidriosos, era increíblemente hermoso y por esta era suyo.

Cuando Jay se aseguro que Fen no iba a volver a apartar la mirada volvió a tragarse la polla del omega hasta que este se estuvo retorciendo soltando maldiciones poco propias de una príncipe, por un momento sintió ganas de burlarse de él, pero lo pensó mejor cuando las manos del rubio se enredaron en su cabello tirando de él hacia abajo tomándolo por sorpresa. Fenrir nunca había hecho esto antes, pero no iba a decir que no lo estaba disfrutando, el omega estaba follando su boca con fuerza mientras que Jason estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener su boca abierta y respirar a la vez, la polla de Fenrir estaba tocando el fondo de su garganta y siguió de esta manera hasta que se vino en la boca del alfa, no entendía como había pasado de tener un omega que apenas lo miraba a uno que le había jodido la boca, no iba a quejarse claro, pero jodida mierda eso fue intenso. 

Al retirarse con la respiración agitada fue que noto que Fen estaba balbuceando alguna disculpa, aparentemente Jason lucia desastroso con saliva en la boca, los labios rojísimos y lagrimas en los ojos, en vez de decirle al pobre omega que todo estaba bien, decidió callarlo estrellando sus bocas juntas, así el pequeño podía probar su sabor desde la boca de su alfa. El omega se hundió en la cama bajo el peso de Jason mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del alfa como si su vida dependiera de ello, fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta que Jason aun tenía sus malditos pantalones puestos, y con un gruñido termino por arrancarlos fuera de su cuerpo, quería al alfa igual de expuesto que él. “Parece que la princesa esta algo desesperada”, bromeo Jay manteniendo su boca aun cerca de la Fenrir, mantenía las manos recorriendo el cuerpo del omega y se detuvo un segundo en los pezones de este frotándolos hasta que el rubio estaba duro de nuevo, se sentía algo orgulloso de saber las pequeñas debilidades del ojiazul. 

“Amor, por favor” suspiro el omega luego de sentir la erección de Jason cerca de su pierna, la cosa es que el alfa aun quería hacer una cosa antes de follarlo por completo. Fue bajando de nuevo por el cuerpo del rubio usando su boca para marcar la suave y tersa piel del omega hasta que su rostro quedo nuevamente entre sus piernas, le gustaba bastante ese lugar, y por la forma en la que los ojos de Fen se dilataron supuso que sabía lo que iba a hacer. Jason pasa su lengua por el agujero de Fenrir subiendo un poco hasta sus bolas, el omega maldice algo que no termina de comprender antes de que realmente tenga su lengua dentro del rubio, como ya sabíamos, sabe malditamente bien, a pesar de que esta listo, húmedo, suelto, aun siente que es cálido, su propia polla lloraba por atención mientras que tenía a Fen perfectamente sostenido hasta un punto donde posiblemente iba a dejar marcas.

Era tan embriagador, nunca se le ocurrió tener pensamientos tan cursis, pero juraba por lo más sagrado que tenía que podría vivir del culo de su omega por el resto de su maldita, es que Jesús, sabía también, y eso le sumamos la forma en la que su chico gemía casi llorando abrumado por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo sentir, él simplemente se encontraba perdido, tanto que realmente perdió la noción del tiempo y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciendo esto hasta que Fenrir exploto de nuevo en un nuevo orgasmos aun peor que los anteriores, ahora realmente tenía todo el cuerpo tembloroso desecho sobre la cama, tampoco podía formar un frase coherente, Jason sólo podía captar destellos de suplicas, su bebé lo necesitaba en su interior tanto como el quería estarlo por lo que ahora si iba a cumplir su petición.  
Separa un poco más las piernas del omega con sus manos y luego deja estas sobre sus caderas antes de meter su polla dentro de él, el grito de Henry pareció haber retumbado por toda la casa mientras Jason permanecía aún muy quieto su interior, estaba saboreando este momento, era una mierda tan perfecta, como si hubiera nacido para estar en este lugar. El omega parece haber perdido todo rastro de pena porque se empuja contra él haciendo jadear a ambos hasta que el alfa decide acabar con su tortura y se empuja con fuerza en su interior, follandolo con tanta fuerza que su omega iba a recordar esto al menos por unas semanas, pero ahora Jason tiene que volver a morderse, estaba tan cerca y que su jodido omega no haga otra cosa que apretarse a su alrededor no lo ayudaban en lo absoluto, es que Fenrir lo estaba tomando tan bien, eran tan bueno. 

Se lo hizo saber, le murmuro palabras de amor en medio de toda es bruma, Fen necesitaba saber lo precioso que era tomando su polla por completo, con sus bonitos ojos abiertos y llorosos mirándolo a él, con sus labios heridos de las veces que lo mordió y sus manos firmes en los brazos de Jason, esta pequeña criatura codiciosa y perfecta era suya, ese pensamiento le llego como una explosión que casi se derrumba sobre su chico, su chico, el realmente tenía a una persona a la cual llamar suya, una persona que en serio lo quería a pesar de ser demasiado, su querido príncipe. 

Sus pensamientos deben haberse reflejado en su rostro porque Fenrir lo empujo hacia adelante para tomar sus labios, este beso era distinto a las demás, se sentía más profundo, con más sentimientos de por medio, como si de esta forma podían comunicar todas aquellas cosas que sus bocas aún no podían decir, nunca se había sentido así en toda su puta vida y con estos pensamientos cursis y amorosos su omega y él llegaron casi el mismo tiempo. Ambos temblorosos, deshechos y satisfechos, aun así, Jay intento rodar hacia un lado, pero termino cayendo sobre el pecho del rubio quien lo terminó estrechando entre sus brazos demasiado cansado como para protestar o decir algo, de esta forma terminaron quedándose dormidos, en los brazos del otro.  
-  
Lograron dormir un par de horas antes de que Fenrir estuviera necesitado de nuevo, esta vez no lo hizo esperar, simplemente hizo que rodara hasta quedar boca abajo para que el pudiera follarlo de esta forma. Estaba logrando empujarse aún más profundo que la primera vez y mantenía al omega en su lugar tomándolo con fuerza del cuello mientras mantenía su mano libre en la cadera del rubio, ninguno sabía que Fen tenía este fetiche hasta que un día tomaron esta misma posición y había apretado por accidente, pensó que el ojiazul iba a enojarse, pero termino corriéndose de una forma violenta que casi lo asusta, luego lo practicaban cada vez que podía y habían sido sus orgasmos más gloriosos hasta ahora. 

De ahí pasaron las siguientes horas del celo del omega turnándose entre descansar y follar, lo habían hecho tantas veces que juraba por Dios que iba a quedarse seco, pero cada vez que Fenrir se retorcía contra él o usaba esa preciosa carita suya para decirle que lo necesitaba otra vez estaba listo. 

-

Cuando Jason volvió a despertarse ya era de día, no recordaba exactamente cual fue la ultima cosa que hicieron, pero si que fue cuando estaba amaneciendo, el rubio estaba dormido plácidamente sobre su pecho, mas bien estaba enredados uno en el otro, Fenrir realmente lucia como un ángel cuando estaba durmiendo, y mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio por fin se dio cuenta que no solo no había hecho caso de las amenazas de Loki sino que había pasado la noche ahí, ahora simplemente no podía irse y decirle, hey señor, me creerían si les digo que pasamos la noche viendo películas.

Se removió tanto que termino despertando al omega entre sus brazos, quien le dio la más brillante de sus sonrisas mientras lo miraba con tanto amor que su pánico se sintió muy lejano.

“Buenos días, amor”, susurro el rubio acomodándose mejor en el pecho del alfa, y parece haber tenido la misma secuencia de pensamientos porque de un momento a otro se levanto de inmediato con los ojos muy abiertos, “Hemos follado”, Jason asintió, “Hemos follado en mi casa”, Jasón asintió de nuevo y luego en un susurro Fenrir dijo lo más importante, “Hemos follado en mi casa con mis padres en la casa”, las palabras parecían haber desaparecido del boca del alfa porque se limito a asentir de nuevo.

Ambos se limitaron a mirarse por un momento antes de romper en risas, Jason murmuro un tu padre me va a cortar la polla antes de que Fen volviera a desplomarse en su pecho, “No creo, si realmente quisiera lo hubiera hecho mientras duermes”, dijo pensamiento el rubio. “Pero si quieres puedo ver que no haya nadie afuera para que regreses a tu apartamento”, ofreció ahora mientras se levantaba y buscaba ropa interior limpia, lo siguiente que supo es que Fen le había lanzado un par de calzoncillos y unos pantalones de hacer ejercicio limpios, se miraba mortificado al notar los pantalones rotos de Jason en el suelo, como si no fuera capaz de creer que el hizo eso.  
Luego de haberse vestido el alfa abrazo a su omega y lo reconforto recordándole que eran unos estúpidos jeans y que había tenido la mejor noche de su vida. Volvieron a besarse por un largo rato antes de que Fen revisara que era seguro para el irse. Para su sorpresa no había nadie en la casa según Fen, así que la caminata hacia la salida fue sencilla, se despidieron con más besos y Fen prometió que se verían pronto y que le mandaría millones de mensajes, con esa promesa Jason se retiro mientras que el omega regreso a su casa.

Al cerrar la puerta, una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, “Pensé que nunca se iría”, a Fenrir casi le da un paro cardiaco, Loki se encontraba detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados luciendo impecable y algo molesto. “Me decepciona que hayas pensado que no me iba a dar cuenta de esta huida”, dijo señalando la puerta donde Jason había salido hace unos instantes. Se quedaron en silencio un rato antes de Loki hablara de nuevo, “El único motivo por el que deje que se quedara fue porque te hacía falta, nunca te habías puesto tan mal en un celo, sólo recuerda que si esto pasa en otras circunstancias ese niño se va de aquí sin un órgano, ¿Quedo claro?”, Fenrir asintió un poco más aliviado, su padre beso su frente y lo mando a descansar de nuevo, murmurando algo de haber pasado la noche en vela, ese comentario hizo que el omega se pusiera rojo de vergüenza. 

Después de eso, al tumbarse de nuevo en su cama, noto que Jason había dejado su sudadera; con una pequeña sonrisa se abrazo a esta y volvió a dormirse embriagado por el olor de su alfa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, mil disculpas por la cantidad de errores que seguramente se encontraron, estoy trabajando en ello y buscando a alguien que me ayude a corregir cosas que posiblemente no soy capaz de ver, y un especial agradecimiento Capist por haberse hecho esto posible.


End file.
